


所以你只是在演电影？

by ermeimei



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel Needs a Hug, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermeimei/pseuds/ermeimei
Summary: Destiel CD向PWP





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissFreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFreak/gifts).



> 本文献给支持我安慰我鼓励我的@小肥狼肚子饿，请吃下我这口Destiel安利。  
> （小卡找回Grace之后的地堡期， OOC算我的，本文比较Cass向，等我收到offer了给你写一篇Dean向心理的CD肉，请保佑我Uber给我这个Offer）  
> 话说到底是Cass还是Cas傻傻分不清楚的我，总之就按着Neflix字幕，Cass走吧～～～

Cass是不需要睡觉的，通常情况下Dean准备睡觉之后，他不会出现在Dean的卧室里，而鉴于他已经没有了翅膀，他也不能偷偷出现在睡觉的Dean身边并且对他进行隐身观察，更何况经历了Metatron的知识灌输和人类期沉迷于电视的人类社会学习后，他已经比过去懂了不少。  
现在的他至少知道Dean需要睡觉，并且Dean睡觉的时候不喜欢他看着，尤其是Dean和别人睡觉的时候。  
所以他很礼貌的敲了敲Dean这间Motel的门，里面有Dean的声音，但是并没有人搭理Cass，Cass想自己是不是应该喊一句Housekeeping，就像电视里演的，通常这种之后就会开门，他很烦躁的拉扯了一下他的领带，拉的他的领带更松了。他又敲了敲门，这次力气比较大，终于里面安静了，但是还是没有人来开门。他最终还是沉下心试着喊了一声“Housekeeping。”  
就像是电视里演的，门开了，Cass受到了一丝鼓舞，电视果然是学习人类的好来源，至少模仿电影电视里的情节总会很管用。开门的不是Dean，是一个黑发大胸的热辣美女，的确是Dean的菜，Cass想，他更加觉得烦躁，虽然不知道为什么。  
美女非常气愤的一把推开了Cass冲了出去，Cass并不能理解美女那个好像很恨他的眼神，他觉得他并没有做什么。他有点疑惑，这让他停在了原地，他没有看到Dean，但是门开着，自己应该可以进去，他脑海里想起自己广泛涉猎的一些电视电影内容，不确定里面会不会再出来一个热辣的美女，毕竟Dean是很辣的，就像他看的电视电影一样，他天使的脑海里形成了这样一个想法。  
“Oh，Cass，你还站在门口做什么！”Dean有些抱怨的口气响起。Cass顺从的进了门，然后反手关上了门，认真的把门上的链条锁好。然后他看到了坐在床边背对着他的Dean，Dean正在套上一件衬衫。“Cass，我说真的，最好有什么急事找我，要不然我可饶不了你，你和Sam一样都非常会找关键时间点。”  
“Dean，你背对着开的门会很危险，这是猎人的常识。”Cass一脸严肃的说。  
“Come on Cass，我听得出那是你的声音。”Dean转过头，停下来手里系纽扣的动作，衬衫几乎还大敞着，里面不像平常有T恤，现在里面什么都没有穿。  
这让Cass不由自主盯着Dean的小腹，上面有猎人可靠的腹肌，Cass觉得那很美，但是他一如往常用一本正经的扯回话题说，“Dean，你知道的，恶魔和天使，还有很多怪物都能模仿他人的声音。”  
“但是我相信如果他们Cos你，他们一定不会说HouseKeeping。”这么蠢的是只有你才干得出来，Dean的情绪相当不满，认谁在正要干好事的时候被人打断都会如此，即使是被Cass打断。  
“我只是想到电视里都这么说，都会开门。”Cass解释了一下自己的想法。  
Dean早已经习惯了天使的脑波回路，打算不在这件事上进一步纠结，“说罢，什么事？你最好有什么要紧的事。”  
“Dean，我没有查到新的消息，我不知道去哪里好，看到你在这，所以来找你了。”Cass认真的想是不是又让Dean不高兴了，他平时都不会打扰Dean和Sam的夜晚，但是今天他们刚办完一个案子，晚上Sam在Motel看书，Dean去了酒吧，Cass心里有点莫名的烦躁，Cass准备也找个频道多一点的Motel去看一晚上电视，然后他在路上晃悠的时候看到了Impala。他打算在这间Motel找个房间可以靠近Dean，但是这家Motel居然满了，而他从心底觉得自己不想在去别处了，他心里为自己解释，他应该离Dean近一点，这样好保护他。  
“Oh，Cass，我们讨论过的，Personal Space！晚上是我个人的时间。”Dean看着面前严肃的Cass，“你这样子没有事情的忽然出现在晚上，还搅和了我的好事，会让我产生别的想法。”Dean的脸上还带着之正准备开始激情的余韵，皮肤透着红，嘴唇还有有点泛光。Cass有点不解什么是别的想法，“Cass，别用那种眼神看着我。还有既然没什么事，我要洗个澡睡觉了”，Dean知道他不能赶走Cass，自从上次不得不的赶走Cass，Cass在这方面总是很敏感。“还有你没地方去，就在这看电视吧，不过声音要关掉。“Dean说着起身向浴室走去，他索性一边走一边解开刚系好的扣子。  
就在他经过这个米色大衣天使身边的时候，Cass一把抓住了从他的胳膊，Cass忽然想通了别的想法是什么，他搜索了他的天使大脑，最后抓住了一个相似的场景，不那么高大上的Motel，一个客房服务，一个衣衫不整的并且很好看的客人，说要洗个澡睡觉。  
Cass没有继续多想，他认为他应该模仿这个场景。他拉住Dean的胳膊，然后把他扑倒在了床上，下一步他按着电视里的做法，用嘴唇咬住了Dean的嘴唇，有点用力，他回忆了一下然后100%的还原了。  
”Ouch”， Dean只来得及呻吟了一声，该死的种族压制，Cass扑向他的力量就像是一座山倒在了身上，当他倒在床上还被死死压制时，这让他前后都是剧烈的疼痛，背后今天被怪物打飞撞在桌角的伤，还有他前面挺立的被Cass压住的小兄弟。  
当他知道他今晚的好事被Cass搅和了之后，他不得不去浴室冷静解决一发，更让他必须去冷静的是，在黑发辣妹离他而去而Cass进了房间之后，他的小兄弟更硬了。Cass那专注的眼神，还有今天松得可怕的领带和该死的不知道有多诱惑的领口，以及Dean内心深处对Cass永远不会说的企图和妄念让他必须立刻马上去浴室，他甚至迫不及待的没进浴室就开始解开自己的衬衫扣子，万幸自己并没有穿内裤，要不然也许会爆掉。  
所以他在剧烈的疼痛觉得自己可能要坏掉的时候被Cass咬住的嘴唇惊的一时不知道该做何反应了。Cass觉得自己的模仿又一次获得了成功，他明显感觉到Dean有什么东西戳到了自己，他联想到他所模仿的电视，他一定是做对了，他为自己更加像人了的小小的成就暗暗满足了下，更何况，他觉得这种感觉真的很好，说不出的奇妙，他发现他发自内心的想亲吻Dean。  
一个有些粗暴的长时间单方面亲吻后，他抬起头专注的看着表情有些惊掉的Dean，Dean的嘴唇颤动，马上就要说什么的时候，Cass再度用嘴堵住了Dean的嘴，他用舌头撬开Dean的嘴唇掠过他的牙齿，然后他用力撬开Dean的牙齿，缠住了Dean的舌头。他感觉到Dean正在用力推开他，于是他顺着Dean的力气向后退了退。  
Dean原本以为根本推不开Cass，毕竟每次被Cass暴打的时候他基本上是毫无还手之力，该死的种族优势。”Oh，Cass，Clam Down！你不是又中了疯狗咒吧！”Dean抓紧喊了一声，他发现他被Cass亲的舌头有点打结。  
Cass被Dean推开，更准确的说他是顺从的顺着Dean的力量移开自己，因为电视里也是这么演的，第一次要被推开，然后说些话，第二次才会继续。所以现在他还在Dean的眼前，他趴在上方俯视着躺着的Dean，他一时有点犹豫是否应该做一个电视里的回答比如你太诱人了什么的，还是认真的回答Dean的问题。他最终认为应该回答Dean，“Dean，我没事，我很好，我没有中咒，我是自己想这么做的。”Dean的表情有点吃惊，但并没有继续推开他，于是他再度侵袭而来，Cass吻上Dean，这一次他轻而易举的在Dean的嘴巴里攻城略地，他喜欢这种感觉，让他想起，他紧紧的抓着Dean把他拽出地狱的那种强烈的羁绊感，他内心生出一种陌生的满足。  
Dean没有挣扎，他认真的思考了下自己是不是掉在了某种无比真实的幻境里，或者这根本就是另一个版本关于他内心深处小秘密的春梦。他被Cass吻着，他感受到自己的温度正在一点一点攀升，他努力克制自己，但是失败了，Fuck，他在心里暗骂，然后开始回应Cass的吻，他完全做不到拒绝。他的舌头同样掠过Cass的舌头，触感真实，这让他感觉全身酥麻。  
Cass一把掀开了半遮半掩的Dean的法兰绒格子衬衫，用他的手轻轻抚上Dean的小腹，不柔软，但是暖暖的温度传到他的手上，他虔诚的亲吻了一口，然后抬头虔诚的看着Dean。  
“Cass， Cass。”Dean觉得有点错落，他被这个眼神触碰到了，也许这一切真的不是他单方面的妄想。他伸手抚上Cass的脸庞，蓝色眼睛正一动不动的盯着自己，他感到略微有点胡须的脸庞，无比真实。  
Cass看到Dean的神情变得温和柔软下来，从那个人前的Dean变成了他偷偷观察的Dean，那个背后的，不那么坚决，不那么坚强，另一面的Dean。他解开Dean的衬衫最后一颗扣子，Dean的上半身在他面前一览无遗，他忍不住凑上去抚摸。  
Dean的手从Cass的脸庞往下延伸，拽了拽那件标志性的米色风衣，Cass顺从的让Dean褪去了他的风衣，西服，领带，然后是衬衫，最后Cass的上半身一丝不挂。  
Cass的皮肤有些过于白皙，Dean双手抚过Cass的小腹，乳头，然后用力搓了搓，“嗯哼”Cass忍不住喊了一声，这是太奇妙的感受，他从未感受过。然后他作为回应，温柔的亲吻在了Dean的乳头上，他轻轻舔舐Dean的凸起，感受他们越变越硬，他用力吸允，Dean在他身下发出了一声压抑的呻吟，Dean在他背上游走的手也猛得一顿并且紧紧的抓了他一把。  
Cass抬头，Dean的美丽的碎金绿色眼睛里翻上了一层迷蒙，Cass吻了吻Dean的耳后，他感受到Dean轻微的颤抖，然后一路从上吻到下，Dean始终轻柔Cass的头发，像是对他的鼓励。  
他的手终于放在了Dean的裤子上，Cass能感受到Dean那挺立的欲望，他解开Dean的皮带然后拉开拉链把裤子拽掉，Dean的欲望就一下子直接的挺立在Cass眼前，没有内裤的Dean对Cass一个巨大直接的冲击。  
Cass丝毫没有犹豫吞入Dean的整根欲望然后双手从后面抓住了Dean的屁股开始揉捏，Dean感觉自己要发疯了，他根本没有办法克制自己，他费尽了全部力气阻止了自己在Cass整根吞入的一瞬间射出来。Cass就像往常战斗时一样丝毫没有犹豫，立刻开始了吞吐，他每次都吞的很深，灵巧的舌头还时不时掠过敏感的区域，Dean觉得一波一波的浪潮开始攀升，这是Cass，他的Cass，为他堕天的天使，这个想法让他忍不住颤抖。空气越来越稀薄，Dean想用手抚摸Cass但是没有了力气，Cass再有正跟吞入的时候，他抬起了眼睛看向了Dean，那蓝色的眼睛蕴含了天空的精髓再一次专注的看着自己，让Dean的高潮一下子来的猝不及防。  
猛烈的高潮过后，Dean的大脑有些一片空白，他射在天使的嘴里，当他看到Cass认真的吞咽下了他的一切，然后露出一个认真品尝的表情，是了，他的天使总是这么认真。Dean伸手揪了揪Cass胸前的两点，让Cass忍不住泄漏出了一丝呻吟，Dean的手灵活的揉搓两个小点，Cass觉得一种热量自下而上，脑海里忍不住混沌起来。  
Cass抓起了Dean的双腿，Dean最隐秘的部位露出在他眼前，“Dean。”Cass抬头认真的喊了一声Dean，像是他第一次在地狱见到Dean一样。  
“Fuck，Cass，你。。。”Dean被Cass看的一阵颤抖，他没有办法预期他的天使的脑回路，他不知道Cass是不是遇到了什么困难。但是很显然不是，Cass下一秒就拉开Dean的腿，Dean忍不住抵抗了下，随后毫无遮掩的暴露在天使面前的想法让他一瞬间更加慌乱，下一秒他的小天使让床头的灯泡化为粉碎，房间陷入黑暗，Dean感觉到Cass的手指带着黏黏的温暖的液体进入了他的体内，缓慢的坚定的，这让他脑海里想起Cass帮他对抗 Zachariah时Cass在墙上沾着鲜血画符咒的样子，缓慢但是坚定，哪怕那时Cass几乎必死无疑。  
Cass慢慢的扩张着，他的指头触碰着Dean的内壁，一点一点打开Dean最后的壁垒，他愿意为Dean流血，愿意为Dean去死，愿意为Dean放弃天堂，他只希望Dean不要拒绝他，不要再像让他离开地堡一样离开他。  
Cass终于触碰到了那个点，一丝颤抖伴随着Dean的呻吟，Cass来回碾磨着那个点，没有灯光他依然能看清Dean的表情，但是他不敢看，他害怕看到Dean的拒绝，他觉得他做的一切都是对的，他愿意，Dean也没有拒绝，可是他还是害怕，他什么都不怕，他只怕Dean的拒绝，无论是为了什么。  
Dean的喘息越来越剧烈，Dean的里面也越来越柔软，Cass觉得差不多了，他脱下自己的裤子，然后摸了摸胀痛的欲望，他需要Dean的许可，才能进入他，可是他害怕，他鼓起勇气看向Dean。  
Dean的眼里带着泪光，带着欲望，带着Cass说不清的东西，在黑暗里明亮的像天上的星星，他看不出里面有没有拒绝，也看不出里面有没有同意，他正要开口的时候，Dean的眼神看向他的眼睛，Dean低沉的嗓音缓缓的说，“Cass，给我。”  
Cass缓缓的进入了Dean，Dean的胸腔剧烈的喘息着，他努力压抑着自己不发出声音，但总还是有那些三三两两的呻吟，细碎泄漏而出。Cass完全进入Dean的时候他们两人缓缓的出了一口气，Cass他紧张，他害怕，更多的是从未感受到的身体和心灵完完全全新的冲击。  
Dean的里面温暖的包裹着他，他想起Dean曾经搭着他的肩膀给他讲人类，又或者是Dean安慰是递给他一瓶酒，或者是Dean给他的一次又一次的拥抱，还有Dean对他干的混帐事一次又一次的原谅。  
Cass的脑海里，每一个关于Dean的回忆开始掠过，大笑的Dean，哭泣的Dean，落寞的Dean，愤怒的Dean，绝情的Dean，冷酷的Dean，Cass开始在这记忆里缓缓进出他的欲望，Dean在他的身下用手缓缓的抚摸上了Cass的胸膛与后背。  
Cass觉得自己身体越来越热，他的欲望要把自己燃烧，他不由自主的加快了速度，他知道Dean没有拒绝他，Dean在他身下任他索取，他看向Dean，Dean也正看着他，眼前的Dean最终和记忆里那个在炼狱里找到Cass的Dean重合，记忆里那个的Dean对Cass笑着然后走近给了他一个拥抱，眼前的Dean也对Cass露出了一个温暖的笑容，  
“Cass。”Dean喊着他的名字，马上就被Cass猛烈的袭击打碎成了细碎的呻吟，Cass再也忍不住，他猛烈的进出，在最后一刻他用力撕开dean的衬衫的袖子，然后用手抓住Dean的肩膀，那个他紧紧抓着Dean把他拽出地狱的地方，Cass终于攀上巅峰，他感觉好像他再一次拽着Dean逃出了地狱，他们终于重新回到大地，回到人间。  
“Dean”，Cass俯身吻上Dean的眼睛，他的嘴唇真实的感受到Dean睫毛的触感，那是天堂里不曾拥有的。他把他从地狱拽回人间，他把他从天堂带到人间。  
Dean最后在Cass的帮助下再一次结束了自己的欲望，他已经没有力气动了，天使用荣光清理了一切，还治好了Dean背部的伤，然后安静的躺在Dean的旁边。  
Dean拉了拉毯子包裹住自己，看到旁边的Cass一副好像做错了事情，小心翼翼的眼神看着自己，“怎么了Cass？”  
“Dean我做的对吗？”Cass生怕Dean说不，但是他实在想知道自己对不对。Dean看着他的天使有点乱糟糟的头发，他的天使从来与众不同，哪有人在这种时候说这种话，Cass又开口补充道，“我按着电视里的做的，我觉的这种情况下应该这么演。”  
Dean差点没有一脚把Cass踢下床，“所以你只是在演电影？”Dean就知道他永远都无法正确的理解天使的脑回路，他谴责自己就这么轻易的陪着CasS，投入的演了一场戏？？？  
Cass歪了歪头，认真思索了一下，“不是演戏，我只是模仿，我不知道这种情况怎么做，我想这么做，但是我不会做，所以我学了电视里演的，就像我学习喝咖啡，学习开车一样。”  
Dean有点严肃的看了看他的天使，内心暗暗揣摩了下这个回答，揣摩了下他的天使到底在想什么，“所以你到底来找我干什么？”  
“Sam说你去了酒吧，我就想找到你，你一个人不安全，然后看到了Impala，所以我想来找你。”Cass努力把自己的想法组织成语言，“我不想你和Sam以外的人睡觉，我不喜欢。”  
“我跟Sam那不叫睡觉！！！”Dean忍不住大喊，同时他的心里泛起点点涟漪，一个满足开心的感觉把心填充的饱满，他就知道他的天使是爱他的，这终于不再是他一个人的妄想。  
“我不想你和Sam以外的人睡一间房间，也不喜欢你和别人睡觉。”Cass努力让自己的语言表达的更确切，每当这种时候他还是喜欢以诺语。  
Dean笑了，他笑得时候就好像太阳都会被比下去。“Dean!如果我做错了的话，你不要生气。”Dean眼前的天使就好像偷吃了糖的孩子。  
“我没有生气，不过如果你答应和我一起睡觉，我就不和别人睡觉了。”Dean对着Cass眨眨眼睛，“Cass，你觉得如何？”  
“我答应你，Dean。”没有被Dean拒绝生气的Cass毫不犹豫答应了。谁都不知道他到底有没有真正理解Dean的这句话。  
“好了，我要睡觉了，下回我要教你些别的东西。”Dean拉拉毯子，他真的很需要休息了，天使的持久力，让他很是疲惫。  
“Cass，你喜欢这样么？”临睡前他问Cass。  
Cass点点头，”喜欢，不过有时候很难受。”Cass又歪着脑袋露出了疑惑的神情。  
“怎么难受？”  
“一开始的时候，我亲你嘴巴和下面的时候，还有用指头在你里面的时候，我下面很胀很疼，很不好受，用荣光也不能阻止，很难受。”Cass一脸认真的回答。  
“哈哈哈哈”，Dean一阵大笑，不愧是他的天使，他的Cass。  
“Dean，我还能看电视么？”Cass在一边小心翼翼的问。  
“等我睡了再看，还有别开声音！”  
“好，我等着你睡着。”Cass看着Dean闭上了眼睛，他搜索了自己的天使大脑，他最后决定把今天的这件事，定义为爱，他爱Dean，这毋庸置疑。  
然后他开开了电视，今天看点什么好呢。


	2. 这只是一场非常规公路电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来写了个一发完，结果还是忍不住的。。。开始了第二篇，一定是压力过大。。。。。。这是一个非主流车震的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本系列第二篇，打算写四篇，Dean的主动，和Dean的反攻。。。最近出了面试就是写文，希望能够拿到心仪的Offer。。。

自从Dean和Cass在那次案件之后在Motel做了那件事，只要在一起的时候，Dean每天睡觉的时候都会收获Cass的陪伴，单纯的陪伴睡觉，更准确的说是Dean在睡觉，Cass陪着他。Cass一开始是坐在床边陪着Dean的，这让Dean根本没法睡着，最后Cass选择了站在阴影里，Dean觉得  
应该告诉Cass他说的陪着睡觉不是这种意思，但是他对着Cass严肃认真的脸无法开口，他有时候甚至觉得那晚根本就没真实存在过。  
同样，他也没有办法拒绝Cass的陪伴，他知道当年他拒绝失去荣光的Cass留在地堡对Cass伤害有多深。所以他就这样一连几天，在Cass的关怀下，睡了好几天，他觉得自己要爆炸了。总算，Cass发现了一个似乎和天使有关的案件，他们决定明天一早动身去查看。  
Cass是在车库找到Dean的，Dean正在洗车，他的黑色T恤被打湿了一半，牛仔裤子上也有星星点点的水迹，Dean正弯着腰清洗前车盖，他的屁股在这个动作下被牛仔裤包裹的更加圆润，Cass发现自己不自觉的唾液开始变多，并且有点热，他下意识的扯了扯自己的领带。  
“Cass！”Dean转身发现Cass安静的站在他背后一米的地方悄无声息，“你什么时候来的！”  
“Hello， Dean。我刚到这里。” Cass觉得他更热了，Dean转了过来胸前一半的衣服因为湿了沾在身上，勾着猎人的腹肌的线条，相当好看，Cass想到，Dean可真美，他不是很确定能不能用美来形容Dean，但是他就是想到了这个词。  
“Cass，下回出现在我身边的时候不要这么安静。”Dean又转过了身，他的屁股对着Cass微微晃动。  
“Dean，我想和你一起洗。”Cass觉得那些水应该能帮他降温，他用荣光也不能降低他的燥热。  
“那你得把你那个蠢蠢的风衣脱了。”Dean头都没有回的说。  
Cass拿了块海绵，往车上擦去，他感觉凉水并没有给他带来凉爽。  
”Cass，你那块我已经打过肥皂了，现在改用清水了。“Dean发现他不应该同意Cass来洗他的黑美人，这种事情上，Cass只会帮倒忙。Dean看着Cass停了下来，手足无措，他终于把米色的风衣脱了，穿着黑西装，领带又是松松的，看上去迷之诱惑。  
自从和Cass那一晚开始，他再也没找过别人，他不是很能定义他和Cass的关系，也不知道那天是不是只是一个意外，他也不知道该怎么和Cass谈谈，现在他发现他又硬了，这些天太煎熬了，不能这样下去。  
”Cass，放下吧，我自己来就好，你可以坐旁边休息一会。“Dean安抚道Cass。  
Cass看着Dean靠近，在他信心的观察下，他发现Dean硬了，像那天晚上一样，这让他联起一些别的什么东西，比如他昨天晚上看的一个发生在车上和路上的电影。  
”Dean，“Cass喊着Dean凑近了。Dean的大脑在那一瞬间有点木，他想起了那天晚上，他们凑得太近了。然后在下一秒，Cass抬头吻上了Dean，Dean这下子忽然觉得那晚一定不是自己憋得太久的幻觉了。  
Cass吻住Dean，没有费什么力气就让Dean接纳了他的的舌头，他的舌头钻进Dean的嘴里，肆意的搅动Dean的舌头，舔过他的牙齿，搅动了Dean的唾液。Dean感觉到自己更热了，哪怕自己的半个身子其实是湿的。  
Cass一把把Dean的上半身压在了黑美人的前盖上，他霸道得板着Dean的头，用力亲吻着Dean，好像要把Dean所有的氧气掠夺而去，让他在他身下窒息。他稍微用力把Dean的腰和屁股拖上了黑美人的前盖让Dean更舒服一些，这让Dean躺在了黑美人的前盖上，然后终于放开了快要窒息的Dean，Dean的脸因为缺氧发红，像是一种害羞的邀请。  
“Dean”，Cass带着一丝沙哑的声音说道。“你真Hot。”  
Damn it，Dean心里想，他的小天使情话总是这么出乎意料，他想他大概这辈子也没办法理解他的小天使了。  
“Dean”，Cass说着一边抚摸着Dean湿了那一半衣服，隔着湿得有些凉意的T恤Cass的手抚摸上了他胸前的突起，“Dean。” Dean想起来Cass从一开始见面，就总是会这样呼唤他，Cass的声音很好听，他知道那不是Cass的真声，但是确实他能听到的Cass仅有的声音。  
Cass是天使，也许别人都说Casteil是Dean的专属天使，连Sam都会这么开玩笑，但是Dean却无法从内心否认，Castiel是个天使，这个身份给了他很大的压力，他无法理解他的天使，很多时候天使的事情也超过了他的能力，很多时候他甚至没有办法帮助Cass，而在Cass变成人最需要他的时候，他还把他赶了出去。他自己的处境太糟烂了，他没有办法拯救别人，更没有办法给人幸福，也没有办法给人承诺，他知道自己不应该奢望什么，也不能给Cass什么希望，更何况他其实并不能清楚Cass到底在想什么。  
Cass隔着湿漉漉的衣服吸住了Dean的突起，温暖的感觉透着衣服传过来，让Dean重重的吸了一口气，”Cass。“Dean的后背贴在黑美人上，硬硬的并不舒服，还有后背也湿了，但是他并不想停下来。无论Cass到底在想什么，Dean都不想停止这一切。  
Cass紧接着亲上Dean另一边的乳头，衣服被Cass的唾液打湿，Cass抬起头，Dean绿色带着碎金的眸子和他对上，Dean的嘴唇还带着诱惑的水光，Cass再度亲上Dean的嘴唇然后他用手伸进Dean的牛仔裤，他摸到Dean那个硕大的欲望已经迫不及待，炽热得微微跳动着。Cass微微起身然后毫不犹豫的剥掉了Dean的牛仔裤，金属的质感让Dean感觉有些冰凉，Cass紧接着剥掉了Dean的内裤，这让Dean微微缩了缩，他有些担心，毕竟这还是在地堡的车库里，他微微侧过头看了一眼地堡通向车库的门是关着的，但是还是有些不放心。  
Cass很快理解了Dean的意思，他对着门的那边挥了挥手，然后他听到咣当一声，Cass对着门远程落了锁。Dean觉得很神奇，有的时候他的小天使出奇得能理解他的意思，但更多时候那么多明显的意思，他的小天使都会理解偏。  
Cass一边开始亲吻着Dean的耳垂一边开始用手揉搓Dean的屁股，Cass现在觉得很满足，他看到Dean撅着屁股擦车的时候就想起了那晚Dean屁股的质感，他很想再试试，其实这些天他很多时候想试试，但是他都没有找到合适的机会，他没有找到任何和他所有认知里重合的场景让他可以那么做，这样他不是很开心。  
Dean在Cass上下的夹击下不自觉的发出了呻吟，他躺在地堡的车库里他的黑美人上，下身精光，Cass还穿着不那么整齐的西装，这个想法让他一下子闭住了嘴巴，但是又觉得无比刺激，他更有反应了。  
但是他还是忍不住喊出了声，因为Cass有一次直接整根含住了他真个欲望，Cass每次都是这么直接，让他无法抑制自己。Cass开始一面吞吐Dean的欲望，一边用手揉搓他下面的两只，Dean看向地堡车库的天花板，觉得自己快要出窍了。Cass停下抬头看着Dean，他看到他的Dean看着天花板，这让他有些不满，他不是很理解他的不满，但他的确是不开心了。  
他停了下来，Dean看向他，有些不解，Cass把自己的手指放进Dean的嘴里，开始肆意搅动，这让他想起他的欲望在Dean里面的感觉，这让他更坚挺了。  
Cass把另一只手抵住了Dean下面的小穴边上，然后轻轻抚摸，这让Dean不由自主的收缩起来，Cass又一次用魔法弄了些滑滑的然后用手指缓缓进入Dean，Dean紧绷起来，Cass不得不用另一只手，按摩着Dean的欲望，让Dean能舒服一点。Cass略微扩张了一下，就收起了手，Dean觉得今天的Cass很不可控制，他不是很喜欢这种感觉，虽然他不是一个控制狂，但是这种完全不知道下一步的感觉还是很糟糕。  
”Cass，“Dean略微挺起上半身，但是他还没有说出下半句，Cass就用舌头搅进了Dean下面的小穴，Dean瞬间又倒下去了，Cass的舌头比手温润多了，这让他无法抵抗，他感觉到Cass的舌头在他里面肆意驰骋，他感觉那股酥麻越来越强烈，他忍不住用用腿夹住了Cass的头，然后用手攀上了Cass抓着自己双腿的手，Cass的手很小，大概是天使的魔法，Dean很喜欢这个感觉。  
Dean想起第一次见Cass,那时候的Cass强势毫无弱点，他说他是Angel of Load，然后Dean插了他一刀，还开了几枪。Dean忍不住笑了，Cass终究有了弱点，而那个坚强的天使的弱点就是自己，这让Dean心里生出了一丝满足，他知道在Cass心中他是与众不同的，Oh，更不要提，Cass是为他堕了天的。自己有什么好的呢？竟然让这个天使为了他几经生死，甚至背离天堂。  
”Cass。谢谢你。“Dean抚摸着Cass的手轻轻说，他感觉Cass明显停了一下，Cass退出了Dean，然后抬头看着Dean,蓝色眼睛里露出疑惑的申请，有点蠢蠢的，”Cass，不要停。“  
Dean的小天使很听话，小天使用了两根手指继续深入Dean，他按摩着Dean的侧壁，为之后认真做准备。  
等到三根手指的时候，Cass觉得有点忍不住了，但是他的认知里，他不能太着急，那样Dean会不舒服，他可以为了Dean忍耐，因为他爱Dean，他不忍心Dean受到任何伤害。  
Cass的指头碰到了Dean的那一点，这让Dean不由自主的颤抖了下，Cass知道自己再一次找对了地方，然后他反复按摩着那一点，这让他身下的Dean忍不住开始吐露出细碎的呻吟，“Dean，这里没有人，叫出来。“Cass的速度越来越快，他的手指在Dean的下面肆意搅动，每一次掠过那一点，Dean都发出压抑的呻吟。  
”Cass，你是个小混蛋。“  
Cass并没有理解Dean这句话的意思，他不明白自己为什么是小混蛋，但他知道Dean快要到了，Dean的眼睛蒙上了水雾，神智看上去也越来越迷蒙，充满了诱惑，Dean的呻吟越来越抑制不住，他开始微微颤抖，他就快要到了。  
Dean迷迷糊糊的想小天使第一次对他吐露心思的时候，他们坐在公园的长凳上，那时候他第一次接触到天使的内心，也许就是从那个时候开始爱上了这个不一样的物种？  
他快要到的时候忍不住喊着他的天使的名字，”Cass，Cass“，Cass用口再一次含住了他的欲望，里外一起的夹击让他瞬间达到了那一刻。那一刻带来的收缩让Cass手指感受到了压力，Cass抬起头看着Dean充满水雾的和高潮过后的恍惚，咽下了Dean的精华。  
”Dean，我想要。“Dean看见Cass蓝色么眸子在自己的眼前，他有点无力的点点头。  
Cass毫不犹豫的脱掉了自己的西装外套和裤子，他的欲望早就忍不住了，他扶着自己，缓缓的进入了Dean，Cass感觉十分满意，十分的欢愉，他想起他还有翅膀的时候在天堂随意飞来飞去的惬意感。他双手抓着Dean的腿把Dean往外拉了拉，这样他站在黑美人的前面就可以任意进出他的Dean。  
Dean很明显高估了自己的不应期，他现在忍不住的逃开，但是Cass紧紧抓着他的腿，在他里面进出，这让他要崩溃了，他无力阻止他的Cass，Cass进出的很坚决，他想起他的小天使第一次决定帮他并且对抗天使自己使命的时候，他的Cass也是这么坚决，他的Cass一向都是如此，一旦下定了决心就会执着的执行下去，不知道放弃是何物。  
Dean的眼泪在不应期的刺激下不由自主充满了眼眶，他忍不住喊着，”慢点，慢点。“他的小天使这一次没有听他的话。小天使只是专注的进出，Impala在他的身下随着Cass的进出晃动这让他觉得有点羞耻。他的小天使抬起头，专注看着他，就像过去的一次次的注视，专注，好像他是他的全部，这让他如何不会陷进去。  
”Dean，谢谢你。“Dean的脑子有点乱，他也并没有理解Cass的这句谢谢，但是Dean并没有像Cass一样纠结的停下来.Dean能清晰的听见汁水的声音，这让他觉得有点不自然，Cass把他搅得一团糟糕，这个想法让他单纯的身体上不那么舒服，他不是很喜欢那种黏黏的状态，但是心理上却是加倍的欢畅与满足，因为那是Cass。Cass越来越快，每次都重重碾过那点，让从不应期恢复过来的Dean，开始慢慢再度硬了起来，他忍不住再度发出细碎的呻吟，但是Cass从那句谢谢之后就非常的安静，这安静让他有点不舒服，“Cass，你应该说些什么。”  
“说什么？”Cass有点疑惑，但是他完全没有慢下来，反而加速了起来。  
Cass加快了速度，这让Dean觉得自己也要再一次快到了，他忍不住用腿夹住了Cass，Cass有些霸道的掰开Dean的腿的制约，然后一边最后冲刺，一边用天使压低的声音说，”Dean，I love you。“Dean觉得自己都要被捅穿了。  
Dean在那一瞬间再一次达到了高潮，Cass被Dean收紧火热的内壁激得也射了出来，Cass凑过去亲了亲Dean，在Dean的耳边又轻声说，”Dean，我爱你。像人类的那种。“  
Dean在高潮的恍惚中接受了Cass的吻和Cass的又一次的告白，Dean不是很清楚这是不是又是Cass参照剧本的一部分，但是他把Cass的脑袋按下来，再一次吻了Cass,"Cass, 我也爱你。”Dean望着蒙了水雾的蓝色天空的眼睛，“像人类一样。”  
随后Dean被Cass抱起进入了黑美人的后座，当他发现Cass又要来一发的时候，忍不住拒绝了Cass，“不，Dean，电影里是这么演的。”Dean的小天使没有想象的那么听话，又抱着Dean在后座来了一发。Dean简直不知道最后是怎么坚持下来的，他只记得自己不断的求饶，但是毫无作用，直到最后自己也变得迷迷糊糊，他都记不得自己射了几次，好像把这么多天积攒的都已经散掉，天使的耐久力不是常人能经受的住的，他感觉自己要散架了。  
等他醒来的时候已经是半夜了，他发现自己躺在床上而Cass难得得躺在他的边上睡觉，Cass蹭着他，头靠着他的肩头，闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀，难得的，Cass也睡觉了。他想起来很早的时候，Cass消耗过大在他的车后座睡着的样子，是了，他的Cass对他付出了多少呢？他的天堂，他的朋友，他的信仰，想到这些，Dean温柔的吻上了Cass的眼睛。  
Cass的眼睛动了动，醒了过来，“Hello Dean。”  
Dean想起了洗了一半的黑美人，还有没有了翅膀的小卡是怎么带着自己回来的，想起这个问题他心情一阵紧张，“我们怎么回来的？车还没洗完。”  
“Dean，你睡着了，我抱你回来睡的，路上碰上了Sam，所以他去洗车了，Dean你不用担心车。”  
Sam！Dean瞬间想死的心都有了，他不知道明天要怎么去面对Sam了，他忽然发现自己还一丝不挂，Cass明显又细心的为他清理过了，但是，他忽然想到Cass不会是就这么光着抱他回来的把。正在他杂七杂八想着的时候，他的小天使再度开口了。  
“Dean，明天我可以做副驾驶吗？”  
“为什么？”Dean有些不理解天使的想法。  
“我想做你的副驾驶。”Cass睁大了眼睛认真的回答。  
“好，不过就明天。”Dean决定委屈一下Sam的大长腿，明天把副驾驶让给Cass，他其实在认真思考Cass想做副驾驶的是不是又是在模仿什么电影，不过那又有什么呢，他搂过Cass,“Cass，让我们在好好休息一会，明天可是要赶路的。”  
Cass很听话的在Dean的怀里带着，Dean觉得自己的腰并没有很酸痛，大概是Cass又对他做了什么。他听着Cass在他怀里说，“Dean，自从你们决定和我一起去探查这次和天使有关的案子，我总是很害怕，Dean，我不能失去你，你对我太重要了。”  
Dean叹了一口气，是的，他没有办法给人幸福没有办法给人安全，也没有办法给人承诺，唯一能做的，大概就只有在能力范围内陪着Cass帮Cass一同面对一切要命的未来了。  
”Cass，我不会再丢下你的。“Dean轻吻了Cass的头发，他真的是很困很累，他抱着他的天使很快睡着了。Cass也没有再说话，他本来想告诉Dean他今天去车库找Dean，只是想看着Dean，缓解下对于明天紧张的心情，他必须看好Dean，保护好Dean。  
第二天一早，Dean迎接了Sam可以说是十分诡异的眼神，“Sammy Gril，快点收拾好，我们要出发了。”Sam张了张嘴没说什么。  
Cass最后还是坐上了副驾驶，虽然这和他想的有些不同，Sam在开车，Cass坐在副驾驶和Sam聊着天，而Dean正在后座上睡觉。  
这是新一天，新案子，一切好像和往常一样，但是有什么也不一样了，Cass想起后座的Dean，忍不住笑了，一个天使的微笑，他很满足。  
-TBC


	3. 这是一场被动的电影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诱惑的骑乘Dean～～～

第三章   
//上一回合当中，Dean终于确认了Cass的心意，这让Dean从此放开了手脚，鉴于天使在这方面的学习进展实在过于缓慢，这一次Dean决定以好情人的身份给Cass上一堂课什么是超级棒的性爱。  
自从上回发生了某种意义上的车震，Cass每天都会陪着Dean睡觉，至少是躺着睡，不再是躲在阴影中看着Dean一个人睡觉，两个人躺在Dean的床上，难免擦枪走火，让Cass又多了几次实战经验。不过让Dean有点头疼的是，Cass在这上面实在是个困难的学生，他决定不再让Cass看片慢慢探索，他决定采取亲自教学。  
所以今天晚上，他早早跟Sam说了拜拜回了地堡自己的房间说是要睡觉，所以Cass也早早的就放下了地堡厨房的电视，跟着他来到了房间。  
“Dean，你今天睡得比往常早，你不舒服吗？”Cass挨着Dean坐在了Dean的床边，看着Dean甩了甩还湿着的头发，用手摸了摸Dean的毯子，然后就伸出两根指头想要给Dean来一个天使的诊断加治疗。  
Dean没有给Cass用指头触碰到他的额头的机会，Dean很干脆的含住了Cass的指头，Cass并没有抽走，只是疑惑的发出一声，“Dean？”  
Dean因为还含着手指，含混不清的说，“我很好，Cass。”然后就开始舔舐Cass的手指，Dean的舌头灵活的在Cass 的手指上打转，很快让Cass想起了一些类似的经验。Cass伸出另一只手开始推Dean，打算把他推倒在床上，但是Dean伸手阻止了他，“Cass，今天要听我的。”  
Cass其实并没有完全明白Dean的意思，但是他是Dean 的小天使，并且时常不听话，但是此时他听话的点了点头。Dean开始解Cass 衬衫的扣子，每解一颗，Cass衬衫下得风景就更加若隐若现，Cass正要伸手帮忙，但是又被Dean阻止了，“别动。”Dean压低嗓子说，这性感的声音让Cass感觉自己的下面猛地跳了一下。  
Cass的扣子很快被Dean全部解开然后撩开，Cass还穿着他的风衣，但是他的胸膛全部展现在了Dean的眼前，两颗红点已经有点兴奋了，这很好，Dean心里想。现在房间里一片昏暗，影影绰绰下的Cass穿着所有衣服却胸膛大露，Cass神色平静专注的看着Dean，这让Dean忽然觉得裤子有点紧。  
Dean走到Cass面前，Cass还维持着坐在Dean床边的姿势，Cass有点紧张，他不知道Dean要做什么，自从和Dean有了不一样的体验，他就很少看类似的电视了，他更喜欢和Dean探索，每次他和Dean睡觉的时候，他总觉得自己有不一样的进步和感悟，他喜欢这种感觉。  
但是现在，他并不知道Dean要给他什么惊喜，他是无比信任Dean的，但是他还是有点紧张，Dean缓缓走来让他觉得无比的性感，他忍不住道，“Dean。”  
天使并不知道他的声音有多么的性感，听在Dean的耳朵里无疑是一份催情药，Dean加快了速度推倒了Cass，Cass倒在Dean的床上，猎人的床不算太软，却也要比Motel里面的床舒服的多，更何况上面还有Dean的味道，Cass贪恋的深吸了一口气。  
“往上躺，”Dean拍着Cass的胯说，Cass乖巧的往上挪了挪他的天使屁股，他踢掉鞋子让自己全身都躺在Dean的床上，毫无防备。Dean居高临下的看着Cass，“Cass，你可真可爱。”说这他一把脱掉了自己的T恤，猎人的胸膛有漂亮的线条，Cass不知道自己是不是可以动一动，他很想摸Dean。  
Dean没有给他机会，Dean爬上了床，居高临下的坐在了Cass身上，然后伏身衔住了Cass胸前已经兴奋的挺立起来的小家伙。“嗯哼”，他的小天使忍不住发出了一声诱惑的声音，Dean用力嘬了一口，他感受到身下的Cass身体一震，这很好，他喜欢这个反应。他用嘴和舌头来回舔舐Cass的一直乳头，然后用另一只手，开始揉搓另一只乳头，天使很快在他身下发出难忍的呻吟。  
“Cass，告诉我，你喜欢这样吗？”Dean抬起头看像他的天使天空颜色的眼睛，然后两手却丝毫没有停下，Cass的表情有点茫然，Dean知道这事Cass很享受的表情。  
“Dean，我喜欢。”Cass的声音不再像往常那样低沉，现在的他声音里也染上了一层情欲。“Dean，”Cass用手攀上了Dean的屁股，用力揉了揉。Dean俯下身亲吻上Cass的唇，天使也用力回吻他，两个人倾力啃噬着彼此，房间里充满了啧啧的水声。  
接着Dean把Cass的风衣和衬衫褪去，Cass的皮肤比猎人要白，Dean忍不住想，Cass的羽毛是不是也是洁白的颜色，他知道是Cass将他攥紧，带着他飞出了地狱，遗憾的是他从来没有机会亲眼见一见那一对带他解脱的翅膀，他欠那对翅膀一个谢谢。  
Dean忍不住再次亲吻上Cass的嘴唇然后，亲吻Cass的耳朵，然后顺着耳朵一路向下舔舐用舌尖感触着天使的每一处肌肤。他亲吻Cass的小腹还有光滑的胸膛，他记得他的天使曾经为了他在胸膛画了符咒，即使现在已经没有痕迹，却还是刻在了Dean的心上，这让他尤其留恋那里。

Dean隔着裤子摸了摸Cass的小家伙，早已经兴奋的想要冲破裤子的阻碍，Cass被Dean一路的亲吻和触摸弄得晕晕乎乎，他不由自主的喊着Dean的名字。  
Dean解开了天使的裤子，天使配合的任猎人褪去他的裤子，Dean隔着内裤开始按摩起来，Cass的内裤上早已湿了一片。Cass有些微微颤抖，他有些忍不住了，他想念Dean炙热的触感，可是Dean却让他一切听他的，在床上他有点不敢轻举妄动。  
”Cass，想我那里吗？”Dean压着声音问。  
“想，”Cass终于忍不住了，他的手攀上Dean的胸前，却被Dean一把打开了，“不许动。”Cass觉得自己快发疯了，他的内裤也被Dean剥去，现在他一丝不挂，Dean却还穿着他的裤子。Dean含住了Cass的欲望，Cass忍住了一下子要射的冲动，Dean的口腔炽热，Dean的舌头按摩着他的头部，让他感觉自己要无法自持了，他忍不住配合着Dean往里冲撞起来。  
Dean可不想让Cass就这样射在他的嘴里，他很快停了下来，这让他的专属天使露出了意思不满的表情，Dean笑了笑，他把自己的裤子脱光，然后赤条条的亲吻了Cass的眼睛，下一刻，他拿起床上准备好的润滑剂，挤在了自己的手上，然后躺在Cass的身边，Cass就要翻起身来想要帮他却被他阻止了，”Cass，亲亲我的胸。”  
Dean的胸前被Cass吸住，Dean不自觉的收缩了起来，下一刻，他用手指进入了自己，他忍不住发出了一声呻吟，自己给自己扩张的感觉有点异物的奇异感，他用自己的手指按摩着自己的内里，这让他有点颤抖，小天使停下了，抬起头看了一眼，下一秒他觉得自己快要控制不住这个皮囊了，Dean的手指正在Dean下面的小口里来回进出，很快Dean用了两根手指，Dean的小口微微的收缩着，好像在诱惑Cass快点进来，Cass想帮忙，但是看着Dean自己对自己扩张他忍不住的更加兴奋。  
Dean随后用了三根手指用力的抽插自己，每当触碰到那一点他自己也忍不住的颤抖起来，他看着Cass憋着的气息不经意有些得意和满足。“Dean，我想。。。”  
Dean就在等Cass开口，他知道Cass迟早会忍不住，“Cass，嗯啊，你想干什么？”Dean有点说不出完整的话。  
“Dean，我想操你。”说着Cass就起身要进入Dean。Dean却停了下来，“Cass，躺下。“  
”不。“Cass坚决的说。说着推起了Dean，拉开了Dean的手。  
”Cass，说好了你要听话。“Dean装作有些严肃的说。  
小天使明显的纠结了一下，挣扎之后他顺从的躺了下来，他觉得自己的欲望快要炸了。Dean爬上了Cass的身上，他看着Cass，”Cass，你会喜欢的。“  
Dean扶着Cass的挺立对上了自己，下一刻他近乎残忍的一下子坐了下去，即使是被充分扩张的下口依然有些承受不能，他忍不住叫出声来。  
”Dean“，Cass有些担心的问Dean。  
Dean很快调整了自己开始骑在Cass身上动了起来，Cass感觉自己要飞起来了，他想起了他又翅膀在天空飞翔的感觉。  
Dean骑在Cass的欲望上，让Cass一次一次贯穿他，然后离开再次贯穿，剧烈的快感让他有点腿发软但是他又不想停下。Cass忍不住配合的开始律动，Dean知道Cass快忍不住了。  
Dean想起自己骑在他的天使上，这让他忍不住更加兴奋，他加快了速度，Cass附上了Dean的胸开始揉搓起来。  
Cass在Dean的贯穿下再也忍不住了，他想起飞翔的感觉，他多想带着他的Dean在天空着飞翔，让Dean感受那种美好的感觉。他配合着Dean动了起来，他想到他的猎人骑着他，火辣，诱惑，Dean的皮肤发红，还是不是的发出舒服的呻吟，“Cass，说你爱我。”Dean气喘吁吁的说，Cass听到Dean的声音，“Dean，I love you”，在一瞬间的白光里，Dean骑在他的身上让他射了。  
他只来得及喊，“闭上眼睛。”下一秒白光充满了整个卧室，Dean闭着眼睛也能感觉到整个房间的光芒，他身上的每一寸感觉被Cass抚摸，让他感觉一种由衷的满足。  
休息了一会的Dean，从Cass的身上起身，Cass看着自己的精华顺着Dean的腿流了下来，那一刻他终于忍不住了，他决定不管Dean说什么了，他把Dean推到在床上然后亲上了Dean鲜红的嘴唇。  
Cass知道自己射得太快了，但是他忍不住，骑在他身上的Dean对他的刺激太大了，他忍不住连荣光都露了出来。他们互相轻吻，很快天使就又做好了作战的准备。  
Dean的心理很满足，他的小天使在自己的诱惑下，完全失去了天使的持久力，这属于他可爱的小天使。只是他还没满足多久，Cass就又做好了准备然后进入了他，最后Dean不记得那个晚上他到底射了多少次，再也没力气喊出声，他最后再度晕晕乎乎的睡着了，睡着前他想，天使的持久力依然不容小觑。  
第二天一早Sam在厨房遇到了取食物的Cass，“Cass你现在需要吃东西了？”  
“不，Dean不想起来吃，我给他拿的。”Cass认真的准备着眼前的食物。  
Sam一瞬间不是很想理他们两个人，他觉得也许自己出门去找找别人也许更好，为什么他就没有这样的天使呢，Sam有点郁闷的想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 收到了Offer，散花更新～～～还有一章完结


	4. 第四章 这场电影叫永远 (DC, Dean的反攻）完结啦！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的反攻，一次走心的反攻～～～

“Cass！”Dean叫住刻意躲着他的Cass，今天狩猎完这一巢吸血鬼回来，Cass一直都躲着Dean。其实这让Dean有点欣慰，因为他的Cass终于知道自己做的不对了。事情很简单，今天在跟吸血鬼打斗的时候，Cass为了救被要挟的Dean，居然把自己的天使之刃给了另一个吸血鬼，虽然后来他们化险为夷，但是Cass却被自己的天使之刃割伤了，Dean看着Cass露出的荣光，不经心惊胆战的同时又无比生气，他生气Cass总是完全不在乎他自己，总之殉道一样的战斗，还有为了Dean可以放弃一切，最后这一点让他又爱又恨。  
要是放在往常，Cass一定会坚称自己是正确的，然后又和Dean僵持着冷战，但是这一次的Cass并没有理直气壮的宣称自己选择的正确，回来的一路他什么都没说，甚至很回避Dean，安静得让Dean担心，他不知道是不是因为Cass受伤导致的虚弱，没有力气跟他吵架。于是Dean也马上放下了生气的冷战苗头，一回地堡就喊住了Cass，他必须亲眼检查一下Cass才能放心。  
Cass听到Dean喊他，他还是停下了，他回头，又是专注的眼神，“Dean。”  
“Cass，我必须看看你的伤。”  
“Dean，你不用担心，只是划伤，明天一早荣光就能恢复好。“Cass解释着自己的情况，他现在只想远离Dean。  
”那你为什么躲着我？“Dean有点不太相信天使，他已经太了解天使，天使此刻的眼神，不是在撒谎就是在回避着什么。  
”不为什么。“Cass有些呆呆的解释，Cass其实也不知道为什么，自从今天看到Dean冲向自己一脸担忧，他的心里就有一点奇妙的从未有过的感觉，让他感觉不是很想面对Dean。  
”你一定有什么，要不然干什么躲着我，不行，我要检查你的伤口。“Dean靠近了Cass，伸手就要解开小天使的衣服扣子，他记得划伤在右胸上面一点的地方。Dean靠得太近让Cass触碰到Dean呼出的温热的气息，这让小天使忽然有了感觉涌上大腿。  
”Dean，personal space。“Cass只想原理Dean，没想到脱口而出这一句，然后他忽然想起来这句好像是Dean跟他说的。  
Dean一下子就笑了，这是他很早跟Cass说过的，那个时候他的天使还很天使，”Cass，你跟我说personal Space？“Dean哈哈大笑，他的羽毛脑袋又短路了。Dean笑着把Cass逼到墙角，然后一手伸进Cass的衬衣里，然后亲上了Cass那个刚刚告诉他personal space的嘴唇。  
Cass被Dean突如其来的吻吻得呆住了，他不是不喜欢Dean的吻，但是他知道Dean通常不会在地堡sam会出现的地方吻他。Dean顺手摸上他记忆力Cass被划伤的地方，他向上游走的手不小心划到Cass的乳尖，这让Cass微微一颤，Dean来回摩挲了几下Cass被割伤的地方，那里已经完全的光滑，完全摸不出之前的伤口，他又来回按了几下，看上去Cass完全沉浸在他的吻里，并没有因为疼痛而异样，看来以天使的恢复力，这个伤至少外伤是没有问题，这让Dean放下心来。  
现在他有点舍不得离开了Cass的嘴唇了，他也不想冒着被Sam看的危险在这里对Cass一边上下其手一边吻，但是他刚才就是看着那个嘴唇想吻，更不能等待去验Cass的伤，他都等了一路了，他得尽快确认让自己安心。  
不过现在他必须给Cass点教训，他离开了Cass的嘴唇，暂停的吻让Cass很不满意，Cass一把推着Dean强势的吻下去，Dean的后背一下子撞在墙上，Cass的吻来势汹汹，他听到Cass含混不清的“我做了正确的事，完全没有一点做错。”Cass的舌头侵入Dean的口腔，霸道的掠过Dean的牙齿上颚，然后恶略的咬了一口Dean的舌头，这让他感到好像那个在谷仓 遇到的霸道的Cass又回来了。  
“你明知道天使之刃能杀了你，你还扔给那个吸血鬼。”Dean不满含混的说，他并没有停下自己的吻。  
“他要挟了你，Dean！“小卡停下了吻，有些不满的说，他的蓝色的眸子透着一丝怒气，”难道你让我不管你的安危？“  
”为了我的安危你就完全无视你自己的安慰？“Dean的确生气，Cass从来不在乎他自己。  
”我没事，他们拿到了天使之刃也打不过我，而且我这点伤完全没事，我现在依然能把你扔到墙那边。“Cass后退了一步固执的说，Dean的生气让他心里很难受，但他理不清为什么。  
“嗷嗷，我知道，你是强大的天使，我只是个普通的凡人。“Dean更生气了。”是我过于担心你了，你很强大，真是对不起。“Dean转身离开，既然Cass没什么事，他并不想再看见Cass，虽然他已经被挑起了欲火，但是他知道他应该给Cass点教训。他转身离开，他大概需要去浴室冲个凉，然后想着他的羽毛脑袋撸一发。  
Cass看着Dean离去的背影，还有自己心里莫名的情绪，呆呆的站在地堡的走廊上。  
十五分钟后，Dean正在床上想着那双湛蓝的眼睛对着自己的小Dean上下其手，他很烦躁，这让他状态不好，差点失去Cass让他心里不安，Cass的毫无所谓让他更生气。  
就在这时候门响了，有人敲门，他没有理。很快门又响了，他停下了自己的工作，有些气恼，没有任何声音，一定是Cass。又是一会的沉默，Dean呆呆的坐在床上，以至于小Dean都软了下去，他暗自叹了一口气。  
“Dean。“终于门外传来Cass的声音。  
Dean叹了一口气，最终还是提起裤子去开了门。Cass穿着风衣站在门口，像屋里看了看，眼神似乎在询问能不能进去。Dean看着小天使的表情，还是让小天使进来了，门被Dean重重的关上。  
“你来干什么？我要休息了，我很累。”  
“Dean。”Cass停顿了一下，“我来陪你睡觉。”  
“今天我要一个人睡，不用你陪。”Dean觉得如果Cass这次不认识到自己战斗完全不注意自己安全的问题，他是不会放过Cass。  
“Dean，”Cass随即露出了一个委屈的表情，天哪，Dean在心里暗叹，他的小天使到底知道不知道自己的表情有多大的杀伤力。“好吧，你随意。”Dean走到床边，拉开毯子，脱掉自己的上衣和裤子，钻进了毯子，关了灯然后闭上了眼睛，他希望Cass最好能读懂自己今天的意思。  
房间里安静的好像Cass并不存在，Dean不知道过了多久，终于听到了房间里窸窸窣窣的声音，Cass脱掉他的衣服然后拉开了毯子，一个温热的体温躺在了他的身边，Cass没有像往常一样靠过来，只是安静的躺在另一半。Dean觉得自己快要睡着的时候，Cass终于靠近了他，Dean感觉Cass像一只试探的小猫，卷曲着身体靠近了Dean，Cass的额头贴上Dean的后背裸露的皮肤，让Dean一下子从迷迷蒙蒙里清醒了。  
“Dean，我没有错，我不能放任你的安慰不管。”Cass的声音有点闷闷的，Dean转了过来，天使的眼神专注的看着他的眼睛，“Cass，我知道，但你可以更多的保全你自己，而不是老老实实的递过你的天使之刃。”Dean用手摸了摸Cass的头发，天使的头发微微的发凉。  
“Dean，我不能让你冒险。但是对不起。”Cass的眼神有点退缩。  
“Cass，为什么说对不起？”Dean的手并没有离开Cass。  
“我不能放任你的安危，但是我这么做，的确让你担心了，所以我觉得，对不起。”Cass皱着眉头似乎还有些疑惑的口吻不太确定的说着。  
Dean确实舒了一口气，他的小天使终于意识到了应该保护自己，他也惊喜的发现的小天使似乎有了更多的心思和情感，他的小天使越来越像一个人了，这让他心中涌出一种满足感，这些变化都是因为他，因为Dean winchester。  
Dean一把搂过Cass啃上了他的唇，含混不清的说，“Cass，保护好自己，我没办法承受再一次失去你。”  
Cass在热烈的吻里含混不清的回答，“Dean，我会的。”然后投入和Dean的热烈的吻。  
Cass被Dean很快吻上来了欲望，他开始不满足于单纯的亲吻，他啃着Dean的性感的嘴唇，用手抚上了Dean胸前的红点，Dean的那里已经挺立起来，被Cass摸得微微一颤。  
Cass用力的拧了一下，Dean疼得向后仰去，却获得了更大的快感，“Cass，这样不对。”“可是你明明很喜欢。”Cass说着戳到了Dean这个口是心非的属性。  
Dean翻身骑上了他的小天使，他从耳垂开始亲吻，他蹭了蹭天使没有刮干净的胡子，他喜欢那有些粗糙的质感，随后他温柔的啃了啃天使的喉结，他的天使喜欢这个。  
“Dean，我爱你。”Cass在他的身下说。用手抚上了Dean胸前的纹身，Cass喜欢摸这个纹身，Cass也喜欢他给Dean躲避天使的烙印，他有时候会用荣光触碰那个印记，他知道，他 留给Dean那灼热的手印已经消失，但是那个符咒是永恒的，他的Dean会带着他一生，哪怕Cass已经不再了。  
“Cass，给我好吗？”Dean端详着海洋一样的眼睛，他已经硬了，他想要他的小天使，他想让他的小天使在他的身下喘息求饶。  
Cass点点头，开始用手剥去Dean的内裤，Dean灼热的欲望从内裤里跳了出来，Dean也帮Cass剥掉了他的内裤，天使的内裤早已被前液打湿。Dean吻上Cass胸前的红肿，用力的一吸， 他能感觉到天使在他身下的喘息。  
Dean用手抚摸着他的天使，然后含住了Cass的欲望，Cass感受到温暖，他忽然有些遗憾Dean记不得被他拉出地狱的记忆，他很想问Dean，当我拽着你飞出地狱的时候，你感到温暖吗，这一刻Cass渴望被肯定。  
Dean吞吐着Cass的欲望，用舌尖刺激着Cass的尖端，Cass只感觉海浪拍抚，一次比一次高，一次比一次激烈。Cass看着眼前的Dean，Dean的金绿的眼睛在黑暗中看着他，对Cass来说他能清清楚楚看清Dean的每一个细节，他的猎人，他的爱人。  
“Dean，”Cass只想单纯的叫着Dean的名字，这让他满足，让他感受到安全，这是人类的情绪，他因为Dean拥有人类的情绪。  
Dean开始深喉，Cass忍不住开始顶着Dean，这让Dean不太舒服，但他忍住了，Cass忍不住抓住了Dean的头发，按住了Dean的头，然后一道白光Cass很快射在了Dean的嘴里。高潮过后的Cass有些瘫软在床上，他不想用荣光恢复自己，他享受这一刻的虚弱，这一刻属于人类，属于他和Dean。  
Dean并没有停下，他亲上Cass还在失神的眼眸还有被Cass咬得发红的嘴唇，从枕头下摸出了润滑剂，他的嘴离开Cass，Cass不舍的吸着他，拉起一道水光。  
Dean用手温柔的抚摸Cass的臀部，他喜欢Cass的手感，然后他加重了手开始揉捏起来，Cass有点想躲避的势头，但是很快被Dean捏住了，Dean开始用力的揉捏Cass的臀部，很快天使的臀部就留满了来自Dean的发红的印记，“Cass，你看现在你身上也有我的手印了。”Cass只来得及呻吟了一声，刚刚高潮让他的触感过于敏感。  
Dean在手上抹上润滑剂，然后拉开了Cass的双腿，Cass的下面完全暴露在他的眼前，这是他还不曾触及的区域，Cass没有抗拒，Dean听到Cass有点糯糯的声音，他在喊他的名字，“Dean。”  
Dean触碰到Cass的那里的时候，Cass抖了一下，但是很快就止住了，一时间房间里很安静，地堡里安静的出奇，Dean轻轻抚摸然后在那周围打转起来，让Cass忍不住加重了喘息。Dean最后把手指缓缓的插进了Cass，异物的入侵感让cass微微有些挣扎，Dean用另一只手抚摸着Cass的大腿，让他放松。Cass不是很适应，这种感觉，和他进入Dean很不一样，他有点想逃，但是他知道他不会，他不会逃离他的Dean，他有点紧张。Dean的抚摸让他平静下里，Dean的扩张缓慢耐心，Dean不想让他的小天使难受，他曾经给过他的天使很多难受的时间，更多的是无奈，在他的能力之内，他只想他的Cass能更舒服，更开心。  
Dean放了三根手指，终于触碰到了那一点，Cass在他身下忍不住叫出身来，“Cass，叫出来，叫给我听。”Dean再次触碰那里，他鼓励Cass，他想听Cass沉醉的声音，他想听Cass为他呻吟。  
他加快了触碰那里，Cass开始呻吟，“Dean，嗯啊，Dean。”  
Cass在他的触碰下很快又硬了欲望，Dean觉得终于差不多了，他拿出了套子，准备给自己套上，却被Cass阻止了。“Dean，直接给我。”Cass充满情欲的声音像是荣光一样直接掠过Dean，Cass的眼睛泛红，却依然专注。  
Dean给自己细细抹上润滑，然后亲了亲Cass的胸口，“Cass，Casteil，My Angel。”Dean缓缓进入了Cass, Cass的手紧紧的抓着床单，这是他从来没有过的感受，他感受Dean的炙热一点一点刻入他的体内，将他贯穿。“Dean。”他忍不住含住让他着迷的人类的名字，像是一个符咒，让他的心开始温暖。  
Dean终于完全进入了Cass，等Cass缓过来，他开始缓缓的抽动，Cass慢慢开始适应，Dean看向Cass，Cass正专注的看着他，黑暗中天使的眼睛闪烁着一丝光芒，让他几乎无法移开。  
Dean感受着他的天使温暖的包裹着他，他想起来，Cass一声声的hello dean，他脑海里是Cass的微笑，或者Cass疑惑的表情，还有难过的表情，还有那专注的眼神，最终他们与眼前的Cass重合，一种不真实的感觉终于消失，他踏实的感觉到他在他的Cass里面。  
他终于忍不住，开始抽查，这感觉太美，他被Cass紧致的包裹着，Cass在他的身下呻吟，“Cass，”Dean一边进出一边吻住Cass的唇，Cass也激烈的回吻着他。  
Dean爱着Cass，Dean自己知道，他的Cass，他的天使，他的小翅膀，他的呆呆的倔强的爱人。Dean掰开Cass的腿，让他可以进入的更深，他一次次的碾磨天使的那一点，天使在他身下呻吟，语无伦次，“Dean，慢一点，恩啊，Dean。”  
Dean感觉Cass的荣光抚摸上他，让他感受到一种安稳，一种猎人一生都没有太感受过的感觉。这份感觉让Dean感觉自己快要到了，他开始的疯狂的抽查，他的Cass在他的身下呻吟，一时间室内交织着他和天使的呻吟，“Cass，”Dean感觉他看到了白光，“Cass，”Dean想抽出，但是他被Cass抓住了，他没有来得及出来射在了Cass的体内。  
他们气喘吁吁的相拥，亲吻彼此的汗水。  
“Cass，谢谢你。”Dean俯身吻上Cass，他并没有抽离Cass，四岁以后的dean就不知道他这一生还能拥有什么，他竭力维持着自己的家，却也无法阻止Sam的离开，他不喜欢孤独，可是他总之一个人，而现在他拥有了Cass，他知道Cass不会离开他，直到永远，Cass拥有永远，也拥有他。  
Dean随后吻上Cass帮Cass释放了，“Cass，你需要洗洗，或者清理一下，我们去浴室，我来帮你？”Dean提醒Cass，他虽然觉得Cass不会应为这种生病，但是他的Cass却完全没有为他清理的意识清理自己，Cass摇了摇头，“Dean，我想多感受一会你。”天使认真的回答。  
“你这个羽毛脑袋。”Dean躺在Cass的身边，Cass贴上了Dean，Dean没有动，他在Cass温暖的怀抱里，渐渐睡着了。  
第二天早上，Dean醒来的时候一切如常，干爽洁净，但是Cass不在他身边，他有些不满的去了浴室，出来的时候看着Cass站在他的面前，“Dean，我给你买了早餐，还有pie。“  
Dean忽然觉得真是美好的一天，他搂过Cass亲了一口，“Pie！！！。”Pie和Cass，还有Sam的一边的白眼，他已经拥有很多。  
Dean知道，哪怕以后还有无尽的考验，但至少有个人会陪着他，直到永远，直到他达不到的永远。  
-END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章！！！这篇是DC，求保佑我的dream company面试有offer并且能赶上时间～～～  
> 不得不说，今天看了一篇sd却深深的被里面的Cass感动了，Cass的爱如此独特而专注，让人怎么能不沦陷。  
> 一发变四发的PWP，感谢SPN陪伴我读过这段艰难的日子。希望未知的一切，能越来越好，但是我已无所畏惧。


End file.
